Red Moon's Rain
by Luna Temeki
Summary: ONESHOT LaharlxFlonne: when Laharl realizes he can't keep Flonne in his Netherworld forever he starts to accept love, but then what does that love become?


Red Moon's Rain

Luna

DISCLAIMER!!!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DISGAEA AND I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA EITHER…though…I wish I did own it o-o…

Laharl's POV

Sadly I watched her, my own mother's soul float away, her sins…her soul…were finally cleansed…and I had faulted myself for her death. I rejected love to push my mother's death aside, it was hard…I didn't want to hear anything about love, because it reminded me about her. So I watched and almost cried for her, but since it was for the best, I let her go and I watched her.

Flonne's POV

As I saw his mother's soul fade away into the Red Moon I felt remorse. I saw the Red Moon reflecting in Laharl's eyes, and I honestly thought he rejected love because he was a demon. That wasn't true, his mother who was a human had taught him about love and after her death, and well Laharl refused to accept love. I want to be able to help Laharl, and I want him to accept love once again.

I heard his voice, "Let's go home, Etna…" he started then, looked at me and slightly smiled "Flonne." That was the first time that he, Laharl had called me by my name, the first time Laharl had smiled at me, and I noticed, that the Red Moon had no longer shone in his eyes.

-Red moon, red moon...

Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew...

Shining brightly in the night sky,

Waiting for the souls...

Who will be born again tonight?

Who will be born again tonight?

Be born again tonight?-

3rd Person

As days went on Laharl started to slowly accept Flonne's love talk. He would smile more frequently, which made Flonne happy. Etna, Laharl's second hand vassal, had saw what was going on between the two and didn't get involved.

Laharl's POV

At first I thought I was crazy, accepting that Love Freak, Flonne's advice about love. Yet, day after day I put up with it, and I smile more often. My mother had taught me about this so called love, and it's hard to believe I had accepted it then. It's even harder to believe that I'm accepting it now.

"What kind of Overlord am I?" I questioned myself once. Flonne smiled and answered my question before I could even answer myself.

She smiled and told me, "An Overlord who cares about his Netherworld, and his underlings, and one who accepts love." She patted my head as if I was a child, I should have done something about that, but I stopped myself. "Overlord Laharl," Flonne said, "a strict but kind, powerful, forgiving, Overlord. That is what you are Laharl."

The angel trainee, the Love Freak, Flonne was right. I was truly happy whenever she was around, I didn't want to admit it at first but I was truly happy, happy that she was here to look after me.

Flonne's POV

I've noticed recently that Laharl has opened his heart to love and has been calling me by my name ever since that day. I've become more and more attached to him as he has to me. Laharl smiles much more often now, and I'm not saying a smirk smile, but a true, pure, happy smile. It makes me happy how I'm able to help Laharl, but soon; soon I'll have to return to Celestia and I'll have to leave the Netherworld, leave Etna, the prinnies, all the others I've befriended in this Netherworld, and…Laharl…Overlord Laharl.

I don't want to ever leave Laharl's side. Seeing him happy, seeing him purely and truly happy is what makes me happy. I'll probably be punished in Celestia, seeing as how I helped Laharl become the Overlord. I guess…I love Laharl…no, Overlord Laharl, and maybe my last days here, we can go back to the Lunar Snowfield and see the Red Moon again.

3rd Person

The days went on and the relationship between the angel and the demon continued to grow and eventually the demon loved the angel in return. He realized that she had to go back to Celestia some day.

Laharl's POV

I knew Flonne had to go someday…I just didn't expect it to be so soon. She started to stare out the castle window more and more often. Flonne was probably thinking about Celestia again. How she would see the Seraph…I knew that I couldn't win her love from the Seraph of Celestia. I winced and walked over to her.

"Flonne," I started, "if you want, we can visit Celestia." I put on a small, fake smile.

"Really Laharl?" she asked me with hope in her eyes, "Thank you so much!" Flonne smiled and gave me a hug and I heard her whisper softly in my ear. Though I couldn't make it out….I heard everything but the second word…"_I…you so much"_.

It couldn't have been "love"…I knew I could never have her love returned back to me, I had stayed silent about my feelings for her since that day.

Flonne's POV

I'm so happy that Laharl let me go to Celestia! But I worry that it might be because he wants me to leave. If that's the case then I don't want to go. I want to stay here…with Laharl and take care of him in place of his mother…and I truly do love him.

"Oh, Seraph…what should I do?" oops! I said that out loud…in front of Laharl. I watched him walk away with a bit of sadness in his eyes. I'm so sorry…Laharl.

3rd Person

A few more days went on until the day before Flonne was to return to Celestia. It left Flonne pondering whether she should go back to Celestia. It left Laharl wondering if Flonne disliked him or even worse, hated him.

Laharl's POV

One more day until Flonne returns to Celestia and I have yet to tell her how I feel or how much I don't want her to leave. I need to tell her today before she leaves. I'll take her to the Lunar Snowfield to see the Red Moon again. Yeah, that'll be nice. I ran over to her and smiled.

"Hey Flonne," I said, "Let's go to the Lunar Snowfield tonight, just us." I thought she would reject me but, she blushed and smiled.

"Of course Laharl, I'd love to go." She smiled, I was going to miss that smile of hers, and I was going to miss it A LOT.

Flonne's POV

Laharl was acting kind of strange, he had asked me to go with him to the Lunar Snowfield with him alone. I looked at the calendar and I saw that today was the night of the Red Moon. I had gotten ready to go and went over to Laharl. I smiled at him, and he smiled back then took my hand as we were transported to the Lunar Snowfield.

It was more beautiful than before and filled with more sadness. I knew then that Laharl really didn't want me to go back. Even if I didn't want to either I knew that I had to some day. I couldn't be kept here forever, he knew that too. He wanted to do what was best for me as he did for his mother who had returned to the Red Moon.

Laharl's POV

I wanted what was best for Flonne; I didn't want to be so selfish to keep her here forever. I winced at the thought of her never returning back and I clutched onto her hand. I looked at her and sadly smiled.

"Flonne, I honestly hate the thought of you going back to Celestia." I said truthfully.

"Laharl…" she sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Ah! Please don't cry Flonne!" I exclaimed trying to comfort her.

"How can I not?!" Flonne asked me with tears dripping down her face.

"Flonne…" I said in a more gentle tone and I sat down and pulled her close. "Please Flonne, don't cry."

She tried to stop crying and clung onto me and I heard her muffled sobs.

"Laharl…" she sobbed then looked up at me. "Laharl, I…" Flonne said tugging a little bit on my scarf staring at me with her sapphire blue eyes.

Flonne's POV

When I looked into his ruby red eyes I couldn't help but mouth the words that spoke my feelings. He smiled sadly and had gently stroked my cheek and lightly ran his fingers through my hair. I blushed and admitted to him.

"I love you Laharl." I told him straightforward and then blushed harder hiding my face in his scarf.

Laharl's POV

I heard those words and smiled. She looked back up at me and I did something that even I wouldn't believe myself.

I spoke the words, "I love you Flonne." And I kissed her.

Soon I felt rain, as if the Red Moon was crying and I heard the souls of the sinful singing. I broke away from Flonne and held her close. This was the first time I had accepted love from someone other than my mother and the first time I felt the Red Moon's rain.

-Red moon, red moon...

Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew...

Shining brightly in the night sky,

Waiting for the souls...

Who will be born again tonight?

Who will be born again tonight?

Be born again tonight?-


End file.
